Ravanor Zrokor
Dossier Ravanor Zrokor was a former mining technician, armorer, and gunsmith for his clan back on Tuchanka. A horrific mining accident injured functionality in his left leg and he currently uses a brace on said leg to support himself. During the Reaper invasion of Tuchanka, he assisted his planet and the turians helping to fend off the Reapers. Thanks to his technical prowess and willingness to learn, his name was passed up along the turian ranks to earn him a position in RIFT. He is currently Jaëto Wing's First Inquisitor and Chief Engineer for the CSV Caesetia. History Typical for most krogan, Zrokor spent all of his childhood raised by his mother in a female camp. His father did whatever he could to keep in contact with him and his mother through the use of extranet messages and vidcalls. He developed his outlook on life thanks to his mother's hope for the future of their species and her caring attitude towards him. As he came of age and completed his Rite of Passage, he relocated to Ravanor's territory and stayed with his father. His father, being a miner himself in Ravanor's largest mining operation, assisted him with obtaining work at the mine. His interest in machinery and the desire to learn how the mining equipment that he used every day began to take form. About a century after he started work at the mine, a horrific mining accident killed many of his co-workers and caused him to lose full use of his left leg. As he was recovering, he learned that this injury would prevent him from returning to work permanently. Dismayed by the revelation to him, he developed an interest in determining how to prevent future accidents. He developed safer and more efficient machinery and pitched it to his former workplace. The mining operation provided compensation for his idea and enjoy both a safer and more productive environment. To help himself and his mobility, Zrokor began to formulate engineering a brace that would help him regain use of his leg. As his recovery neared its end, his idea took shape and he now proudly wears the brace. Because of the bad memories and nightmares plaguing him after the mining disaster, he decided to put his talents elsewhere. With the volatile state of the planet and defense being a necessity, he used his skills towards the upkeep and development of weapons and was recruited by his clan’s government to maintain the main clan armory. When the year 2186 came about, his skills were put to the ultimate test during the Reaper invasion on Tuchanka. A high ranking turian officer took notice of Zrokor’s abilities as a technician and was impressed by his eagerness to learn turian technology and the assistance he provided to turian engineers. Thanks to the officer's connections with the turian General Caltaneus, Zrokor's name managed to find its way up to the general. Upon hearing about the failure of the Crucible project and the destruction of Earth, many of the projects Zrokor worked on came to a standstill. Hope was extinguished. With death all but certain within in, what he thought, a few years at most, he spent his days with friends and family. It was not until he received the message from Aetrius Caltaneus that he found his passion again. Willing to risk everything he had for the potential to not only save those who loved, but the entire galaxy, he accepted the offer to join RIFT and found himself on the CSV Caesetia as its Chief Engineer and First Inquisitor of the Jaëto Wing. He was commissioned by the Citadel Council and received the rank of Ensign. Category:Characters Category:Krogan Category:Player Character